


Everlasting Storm

by addiweeb



Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga)
Genre: 10 year time skip, Angst, Angst without a happy ending, M/M, Oneshot, Shion is a lonely boy, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 18:17:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12463227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addiweeb/pseuds/addiweeb
Summary: He's not back. He won't be back.





	Everlasting Storm

**Author's Note:**

> In case you couldn't tell, I like writing angst.  
>  And yeah I'm I'm the no.6 fandom, what up.

 Shion rubbed his eyes, leaning back into his chair and stretching. Looking at the clock, he could see that it was 1:47 am. Shion's gaze drifted to the large window, staring out to the dark clouds covering the late night sky. 

  _There will be a storm soon._

He turned back to his desk, pushing paper work aside and placing his pen in the drawer. Shion folded his arms on the desk's surface and rested his head atop.  _Maybe tonight is the night,_ he thought. Shion tried to stay positive, but it's been so long.

 He was 26 now, things were going smoothly. No.6 was being rebuilt without issue. Karan and Lili were safe, and Lili was growing up to be a smart girl. Inukashi would visit, brining the child they finally admited to adopting, though the kid stopped visiting over time as he got older. Inukashi would still visit and help with what they could, as well as giving Shion any possible information about  _him._

 But recently, there was none. It seemed like  _he_ vanished from the world, and it worried Shion. He missed his cooking. His voice. His touch. His warmth.  _Him._

 

**_Shion missed Nezumi._ **

 

He awoke, jumping to the loud crackling. The thunder storm finally started, rain pounding against the large window. Shion stood, as if in a trance, waking towards the window. He unlocked it, flinging it open and allowing the rain to pour in, the wind blowing papers off his desk and ruffling the ones stuck onto the wall. He stared out, the cold water hitting his face. 

 

_There was still no sign of him._

 

_And there won't be._

 

Ever.


End file.
